Squala
Squala is Eliza's lover and an older member of the bodyguard team that protects Neon Nostrade. Appearance and Personality Squala is a relatively tall man who looks like he is in his late twenties. He has long, curly dark hair that is tied into a ponytail in the back of the head and a bindi in the center of his forehead. He always wears a V-neck sweater. Squala is not very courageous and does not like to take on responsibility either, but he loves Eliza very much. Plot Yorknew City arc Squala is one of the 6 applicants who come to Neon Nostrade's mansion to apply for a job at the beginning of August. Through a monitor Dalzollene tells them they must get out of the mansion alive to pass the test. 11 people in black hooded robes then appear and attack them with handguns and swords. Kurapika quickly deduces that these people are controlled by Shachmono Tocino and orders him to stop them at knifepoint. Shachmono obeys and reveals he was following Dalzollene's order to test them and that there is another infiltrator. Kurapika and Melody find out this person is Squala but he insists they are wrong. Seeing that, Basho demonstrates his Great Haiku ability and forces Squala to admit he is an infiltrator. He also reveals he has already given out his orders. Baise wants to know to whom did he give his orders and what they were but Squala refuses to tell her, saying this is a test. She immediately uses her Instant Lovers on him, temporarily turning him into a masochistic slave of hers. As he tells her everything, she uses a camcorder to record his embarrassing behaviorVol 8, p.95. In the evening of September 1st, in Yorknew City, while Shachmono, Ivlenkov and Baise attend the Mafia's underground auction and bid for the items Neon wants, Squala guards Neon together with Dalzollene. After the Phantom Troupe kill all the guests at the auction, he and the other bodyguards follow Dalzollene's order to chase after them to the Gordeau Desert. However, witnessing the massacre of the Mafia by Uvogin, Squala refuses to fight the TroupeVol 9, p.33. Shortly afterwards, Kurapika captures Uvogin when he is off his guard. With the help of some Shadow Beasts, Squala and his colleagues manage to escape and take Uvogin to a building of the Nostrade family in Yorknew. At midnight, some members of the Troupe disguise as the Mafia and come to the building. They kill Dalzollene and free Uvogin. Squala and his teammates run away just in time thanks to hearing Uvogin's furious shoutsVol 9, p.106. They then nominate Kurapika as the new team leader. In the late afternoon of September 4th, thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold to Kurapika, the Phantom Troupe locate the hotel where Neon and her bodyguards are staying. After being warned by Kurapika that they are coming to his place, Squala, who is the only bodyguard in the hotel at that moment, immediately leaves by car. However, because he takes the fake eyes along, 3 members of the Troupe quickly find and capture him. Pakunoda breaks his right arm and questions him about his colleagues while Nobunaga warns him not to move. By reading his mind, Pakunoda knows Eliza is his girlfriend and mentions her name. This infuriates Squala and he tries to move but Nobunaga beheads him at onceVol 12, p.124-125. Abilities Squala is a Manipulator who manipulates dogs. Moreover, he understands the sounds they use and can communicate complex information with them. The dogs can be used as guard dogs or as spiesVol 12, p.122. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Deceased Category:Neon's bodyguards